The Girl, the Animagi, the Triwizard Tournament
by Castiel the angel of thursday
Summary: When Okami Waves goes from being on the streets to going to Hogwarts. What will she do when the Triwizard Tournament chooses Harry Potter, her best friend, and someone else... Will they survive or will they face a terrible death. Her best friend blue is being used by Malfoy to get him to talk to her. Will she ignore her best friend for what Harry, Hermione, and Ron say?
1. Prolouge

**Well here is my first story ^^ Hope everyone enjoys it! So yeah I know this is short but you know how it is... well the thing is I am lazy XD But once I have uploaded this I will upload chapter one ^^**

* * *

**Prologue**

A scruffy, homeless girl crept silently out of her tiny box. She scurried along the deserted, lifeless night that she had been waiting for. She patiently waited against a wall, which was protecting the grounds of a dazzling mansion. Known to be home of the Lily family. Her best friend was one of the Lily's family members- called Blue. Blue had violet eyes with a dark blue graceful hair. Everyone in Blue's family disagreed that she should even look at the likes of the homeless, filthy girl. She ignored her parents, as she didn't like them that much anyways. "pttst! Over here by the wall!" the girl called at her best friend walked by the metal gateway that separated them.

"Okami! Here is your letter; by the way it is a Hogwarts letter!" Blue cheerfully said in her sweet voice. Handing over the letter, I opened it, and then read what it said.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc, chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Okami Waves,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

There was another page, the girl assumed that it was the equipment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COUSE BOOKS_

_All student should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk._

_A History of Magic_

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPTMENT_

_Wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions._

"Well I am going to bring Samiki with me, you know- my cat." The homeless girl called Okami commented shortly after reading the letter.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Welcome Okami

So this is chapter one, i do hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

"Okami Waves," Professor McGonagall called me, waiting for me to walk past her and have the strange hat choose one of the houses out of the four.

Nervously, I walked towards my destiny; my heart was pounding faster and faster.

I turned around to my best friend, Blue. She nodded her head towards the char to me turn back. Nodding back I slowly crept towards the dusty chair, then turning around; sitting as the hat was placed onto my head.

"Not Hufflepuff!" I whispered to myself.

"Oh? Not Hufflepuff, eh?" The Sorting Hat said in my ear.

'Annoying hat…' I thought as the old relic continued to try to convince me to be in Hufflepuff.

"You are quite loyal, fair and hardworking… jaded in a way – Your sheer bravery and nerve make your other qualities easy to overlook though… so how about… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled the last word and cheers erupted from the Lion's table.

It was the loudest cheer I had heard for two long, cold years…

"Wow, some family…" I mumbled to myself as I took in the view of the roaring students.

Some students catcalled cheerfully as I took a seat next to a boy with messy black hair, emerald eyes and glasses – I blushed at the comments and looked down at the table.

"Welcome to Gryffindor! I'm Harry – Harry Potter." The boy next to me introduced himself, extending a hand to shake my own.

I looked at him curiously, he seemed expectant… but he looked like a regular student to me.

I smiled at him in return and looked back to the sorting briefly before he caught my attention again.

"…You don't know do you?" Harry asked, looking both elated and shocked.

"Know what?" I responded, confused.

"About… Voldemort and the last war – none of that rings a bell? You're one of the only ones I've met who don't know – even the other muggleborns know." He chuckled.

"Well… I kind of grew up on the streets for the past two years and I don't pay much attention to what others are chatting about either…" I blushed, brushing some of my hair out of my face as I spoke to him quietly.

We paid little attention to the sorting at this point.

"Voldemort was a dark wizard; he led the evil wizards of society in the last war – Proclaiming himself to be a 'Dark Lord' – At Halloween, thirteen years ago, he attacked my parent's house and killed them… but when he tried to kill me, the killing curse failed and rebounded, leaving me with a scar… I'm kind of famous for it." He explained with a grim look on his face.

"Oh… that sucks, I'm sorry for your loss Harry," I told him, thinking of my own parents, "Shall we get back to watching the sorting?"

"Sure, it's great to see firsties joining their new houses!" Harry replied, I opened my mouth to answer him indignantly but when he raised an eyebrow, I knew there was no point in protesting the name.

Time dragged like a snail while people were sorted into their houses; I rather wished I could chat to Harry again while the ceremony took place.

Then, finally, it was Blue's turn. I prayed in my head that she was in the same house as me.

The sorting hat eventually spoke, "SLYTHERIN!" - My hope was shattered into pieces, I had Harry to talk to but he was in fourth year and I was a first year! Well, I could still chat with Blue I suppose… but it wouldn't be the same.

Clapping, I forced a fake smile to encourage her, but... she didn't even look at me – She was more focused on her new pureblooded associates.

After a while, I noticed a blond boy from Slytherin staring at me.

"What?" I mouthed to him.

"Meet me outside tomorrow." He mouthed back at me.

"Why should I? I don't know you!" I replied, not allowing him to answer.

"Hey Harry? There's a blonde boy in Slytherin who keeps staring at me… he wants me to meet him outside tomorrow." I told him.

"Okay, leave it to me." Harry said responsibly, glaring at the boy.

He recognised the blond and seemed to be disliked by Harry deeply. I stopped paying attention to them because I wanted to see what Blue was doing.

She looked at me sadly.

"Sorry I didn't get into Gryffindor!" She mouthed at me I nodded in response with sympathetic eyes, as I hated seeing my best friend so upset.

"I am sorry too!" I mouthed at her wanting to shout at her.

"Hey Okami…" Harry said as he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Huh? What's wrong? I asked, turning to face him again.

"I got Draco to stop staring at you so don't worry, Slytherins aren't usually friendly, I wouldn't recommend doing whatever" he said "because it wouldn't be good news." Harry warned me.

"...No." I mumbled clear enough for him to hear.

"What do you mean Okami?" He questioned, confused.

"No, they are not all bad my best friend is upset because she didn't make it to Gryffindor! Now try to tell me they're all bad!" She argued.

"Well I didn't mean that everyone is bad… Draco and his bodyguards are simply not a good type to be talking to. Their parents were followers of Voldemort." Harry apologized.

"Don't worry Harry… I am sorry too for yelling." I also apologized.

Dumbledore finally stood up and allowed us to begin to eat our food - Everyone started feasting like wild dogs.

"Yummy! This food is the best I've had for ages!" I said shortly after I finished a chicken leg.

I ended up having three chicken legs, one bowl of salad, and for pudding, I had a large bowl of vanilla ice cream with smarties on top.

"Whoa… I have eaten loads!" I commented afterwards, yawning.

"Well, you should get used to it!" He joked then took another bite, not long he spoke again.

"Seriously, compared to Ron you've hardly eaten anything!" I giggled at his joke, how could my size food be a tiny portion?

I looked at the people around the table and noticed a girl looking at me curiously.

"Welcome, my name is Hermione I am one of Harry's best friends, what is your name?" The girl, sitting opposite Harry, greeted me. She had bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Uh hello there, my name is Okami." I replied shyly.

"Isn't Okami Japanese for wolf? I am sure it is!" Hermione clearly spoke trying to think if she was right or not.

"Yes but my-" I was interrupted while talking by a ginger-haired boy with blue eyes who sat next to Harry.

"The name is Ron by the way, ignore Hermione she is too bloody intelligent for her own good!" The ginger boy who claimed to be called Ron cut through while I was speaking. Hermione started arguing with Ron leaving Harry and me to watch them brawl between themselves.

"Silly aren't they?" Harry whispered in my ear childishly.

"Indeed, I get the feeling that they are always like this!" I giggled.

"Last year they both would constantly fight over their pets," he reflected, "I was like: 'Shut up and get over yourselves' - seriously!"

"Haha! That would be funny to watch!" I commented cheerfully, he closed his eyes and nodded at me then started to bite his last piece of food.

I have always been like a lone wolf of the time because I was so used to not talking to hardly anyone as I lived on the streets; the only person that I would talk to was Blue. She would always help me find food without causing any trouble.

Of course, if we weren't successful Blue would always sneak food from her house to me. I did not like the idea but if it helped me to have food in my belly then I couldn't refuse.

Muggle School would give me some education but I taught myself a lot, and I had been a high level in quite a few things before my parent's death – they had helped me a lot.

I never made any friends really, as they all disliked everything about me: I was too smelly, too dirty, too weak – It made me an easy target for their cruelty.

The end of the feast eventually caught up with us.

"I have some announcements now that we are full and content: The Forbidden Forest is named because it is forbidden, a list of Zonko's products that are banned this year can be found with Mr. Filch and this year…" Dumbledore announced, "We will be playing host to the Triwizard Tournament! A tournament for those over seventeen to compete for eternal glory and prize money; I must warn you that the three tasks that champions shall have to compete in are very dangerous, hence the age limit. Students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute will be here in a few weeks, at which time the Goblet of Fire shall be lit and the events shall begin."

"On that note, First years will please follow your house prefects to your dormitories, good night!" He finished.

"Hurry along now, this way!" Rose, the prefect, told us as we walked to the portrait of the fat lady.

I was fascinated by the moving portraits and magic of the staircases but felt there was something stopping me from appreciating it fully…no one seemed to want to talk to me.

At least I had Harry, Hermione, and of course Ron as my new friends.

A voice from behind broke the stunned silence, "Wow! The portrait can talk!" as Rose explained about the password system.

Chatting erupted like a volcano among us all; the portrait was quite amazing though we had seen many on our way to the seventh floor.

"Now I will allow us to enter by saying these two words, rubrum leo" She Carried on.

The portrait opened, it was somewhat disappointing that we had to go through a hole in the wall. However, I liked it because it was unique. "Please follow me!" Rose hurried us. For once, I was the first one to go through. It was stunning. Fire filled the atmosphere with the red colours surrounding the area. I walked through the entrance. It was stunning! There were two stairways. One for the girls dorms and one for the boys, I had herd other first years say that the girls dorms were enchanted so the boys couldn't sneak inside and peak. I was kinda relieved that they did that for us girls. "Everyone, welcome to your new common room, everyone will be like family to each other. Your dorms are the first doors when you walk up the stairs. Feel free to put your luggage in front of your bed that you choose. I would do that once I allow you all to go and do whatever you want to do. Trust me because otherwise the bed that you might want when you walk in there will most likely to be chosen by someone else. Good luck!" Rose informed us, at the end she put her thumbs up.

* * *

please comment on what you thought plus could you leave a comment?


End file.
